HoNk HoNk
by aefedor
Summary: Gamzee lives the the life a Schizophrenic teenager locked in the psychward. Asylumstuck. This will update maybe a couple times a month.


"My name is Gamzee Motherfucking Makara, and i've been sober for 4 days now" i said as i looked around the group of people staring directly

at me.

"_Not long enough_" Says the voices inside my hide.

"It isn't as motherfucking easy as i thought it would be" i said to them. One of the girls named Terezi Pyrope stared blankly at the floor

scratching the bandage on her head. I heard her story on why she was here but hell if i'd remember shit.

I looked away from her for a moment and looked at the therapist sitting with a clipboard in one hand and had her legs crossed.

"Ok, Gamzee, why don't you tell us why you're here?" She said to me.

I looked around the group again, nothin but silence.

"_KILL THEM! WATCH THEM WHITHER IN PAIN AS YOU CRACK BONES! PAINT THE WICKED MOTHERFUCKING PICTURES WITH THEIR BLOOD!_" The

voices yelled to me.

I smacked the side of my head to make them stop. I looked down at the ground.

"I was caught with drugs" was all i said. The room was still silent.

"Anything els you would like to add? Maybe something a little personal?" The Therapist asked me.

"_Why dont I turn your bones into my special motherfucking stardust_" The voices never shut up.

I turned to her and said "I've been in denial about my calling".

"What calling?" she asked.

I smirked "As the descendant of the high motherfucking Subjugglators. We're higher than you, brother." I took a pause and stood "Higher than

motherfucking everybody!" I yelled to everyone. Thats when I got everyones attention. Everyone stared at me like i was motherfucking crazy.

Doctors in the other room were staring at me through the glass. One of them turned to the other doctor and pointed to me. The black haired

doctor walked into the room and and to the therapist and whispered in her ear.

she nodded.

The black haired doctor walked up to me and grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the room. I didn't fight back. I knew they thought I

was crazy. They all do. With these motherfucking voices and shit and my wicked speech of the Mirthful motherfucking Messiah. They just dont

understand.

"_They'll never understand you_" said Grand Highblood.

As we walked back to my room one of the doctors named Dr. Stider smirked at me and shook his head and walked down the hall.

That piece of putrid shit. He's always mocking me. Always laughing. He doesn't even think of all the harm i could do to him. Once I'm

motherfucking out of this place i'm gonna slaughter the wicked ignorance off his motherfucking face.

I shrugged Dr. Egberts hands off of my arm and walked into my room. He closed the door behind me and i heard a click of the door locking.

I looked around the room and saw my bare walls, an unmade bed, a suitcase on the floor, dresser, closet, and a small bathroom. I took a deep

sigh and sat on my bed and looked down at my suitcase. I got here about 2 days ago for being caught with drugs and having Schizophrenia

and i also brought a bow and arrow to school to shoot it up but that never happened. They took it from me before i could do a killing.

I started taking things out of my suitcase and into the dresser drawers. My dad packed almost nothing but clothes and my old stuffed animal of

a white sea-goat. I don't really talk to my dad much. He's always out n'bought with friends and drinking what he calls the wicked elixir, which

for him is his motherfucking alcohol. He seems to always be passing out on the couch or head over the toilet sitting in his own motherfucking

vomit.

I didn't really grow up with to many friends. It was always just me and my brother, Kurloz. He's off to college now so i don't really get to all up

and see him to often.

I closed my eyes for a second clutching my sea-goat stuffed animal that i named Goatdad when i was just a little dude.

"_Kill them_" the voices said. "_KILL THEM!_" they said again but louder.

I smirked. "Stop it. Just stop" I squeezed my eyes shut as i held my hands to my temples. I buried my face into my knees on the bed.

"_Kick the wicked ignorance on this bitch_" The said "_Kittybitch has it comin to her_" He said to me.

I shook my head violently and got up to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I stared at my reflection for a long moment.

"_Look at your motherfucking pathetic self_" They said. "_You're nothing. You're pathetic._"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Just shut the motherfuck up, Motherfucker!" I yelled to myself. I punched the mirror but the plastic covering the glass

mirror held it in place and stopped me from breaking it. I started banging and scratching the walls and at my arms until i spewed blood. I could

feel warm tears running down my face. I didn't want these voices anymore. I'm sick of hearing them.

"_Kill them all! They deserve it!_" Grand Highblood yelled to me.

I could feel my pulse going faster as the rage inside myself just built up and i started screaming and i started kicking the door.

I walked out of the bathroom with my hands covering my ears and eyes squeezed shut.

I heard the door of my room being unlocked and open. I opened my eyes and looked to find Dr. Egbert and Dr. Lalonde. Dr. Egbert restraint my

to the wall and i could see as Dr. Lalonde taking out a syringe with some kind of motherfucking liquid inside and jabbed it into my arm. I could

feel the sharp pain of the needle enter my arm. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. I started feeling relaxed and a bit

dizzy. I could feel all my body weight ease its way to the ground and then i went numb.


End file.
